Modern Love
by Faith-Believer
Summary: *Chap. 2 Up!!!* In this fic, All our seishis have been reborn in our modern world and so is Taka. They have new families and identity and of course, new adventures! Read to find out what awaits them. Pls R&R cause this is my first fic!
1. Introduction

1 Modern Love  
  
Another Fushigi Yuugi Love Story that revolves around nearly all the seishis and mikos. Lets just say that because the success of the seishis in destroying the evil guy, Suzaku gave them a chance to reincarnate to Miaka's world and hence, all of them are now in our modern world and living as individuals with a family of their own. (There will be no Tamahome cause he already reincarnated into Taka, but all of them have their memories of their past lives, so they remember each other. They also retained their powers and abilities. Note that Miaka has done that thing with Taka and they are still pure. Miaka and Taka are only girlfriend and boyfriend, not married yet.)  
  
This story is dedicated to my best pal, Val, who is a fan of Hotohori.  
  
(Disclaimer: Characters in this story belongs to Yu Watase and Studio Pierrot. I am only borrowing the characters' name and no matter how the story comes out, it is purely from my imagination and not the works of the author. Hence, DO NOT sue me!)  
  
Character's Profiles:  
  
1.1.1 Mia-ka Yuu-ki  
  
The same old glutton and still loves Taka as much as ever.  
  
1.1.1.1 Age: 17 (Junior College if this is what we call)  
  
1.1.2 Ta-ka (Tamahome's reincarnation name)  
  
Our hero forever and loves Miaka so deeply that he can give his life up for her. Reincarnation of Tamahome. He has the same powers or even greater powers then Tamahome, (those who watched OVA II should know) ever since the battle with the evil guy. The most sought-after guy in the whole campus because of his looks and martial arts skill.  
  
Age: 20 (University student)  
  
Ho-ri-to (Hotohori's reincarnation name)  
  
In this world, he is the son of the richest man among all in Japan, Korea, Taiwan and China (since he is an Emperor, must also make things similar in our world what!) A born swordsman always comes in first in any swords- fighting competition, popular guy among girls in his university campus and still loves Miaka very much but supports Taka and Miaka in their relationship. (Plus, the way he dresses always makes girls go insane over him, cause he has too much of STYLE!)  
  
Age: 20 (University Student)  
  
Chi-ki-to (ChiChiRi's reincarnation name)  
  
As usual, he is a devoted Buddhist but he is not a monk, but a guy who is on the road on pursuing his dream (to become a researcher on ancient history, religions---stuff like who and which are the Gods the Egyptians worship.) He is getting a diploma in this area. (Character would be finalized in the later part of the story)  
  
Age: 24 (he is getting diplomas and certificates, so no longer in university)  
  
Ta-sui-ka (Tasuki's reincarnation name)  
  
A chef in a restaurant and is living with "rough (in a funny way)" family members but, they are all kind hearted ones. (Rough family members??? Just made them to suit to Tasuki's character. I bet no normal people can live with Tasuki for a day. So, made them more alike to Tasuki's character so they can test each other's patient.)  
  
Age: 20 (Not a university student. Got expelled cause he always gets "fired up")  
  
Nao-ki-to (Nuriko's reincarnation name)  
  
An instructor in wrestling in Miaka's school. He purposely chose Miaka's school to work in, in hopes of protecting Miaka for Taka when he is not around (noble guy!). Popular in Miaka's school but not as popular as Horito (Hotohori), many girls hate Miaka because she has so many hot guys around her 24/7. Have a family consisting of his mother, father and two younger brother and sister.  
  
Age: 24  
  
Chi-ko (Chiriko's reincarnation name)  
  
A child prodigy with an IQ of 250 and above. Although young at age, he is already attending courses for university students and sometimes takes over lessons for lecturers on leave. Born in a family with loving parents and a protective brother. They are quite rich but not in the list of the top few richest family.  
  
Age: 12  
  
Mit-sui-tae (Mitsukake's reincarnation name)  
  
A doctor in Konami Hospital and is very consistent in work. Known as 'Miracle Healer' in the country because of his superb skills in curing his patients.  
  
Age: 26  
  
  
  
Let the Adventures BEGINS………  
  
Nearly 200 years ago, the four beast gods, Suzaku, Byyako, Genbu and Seiryuu, had destroyed a devil called Koomjama. When Koomjama died, he left his human wife and son behind. His wife, Yoshin, committed suicide out of depression and left the infant child, Ashitamaya behind. The four gods, not wanting to kill the innocent child, confined him into a dimension and created a pair of parent to take care of him in the dimension. Years passed and Ashitamaya grown to become a man. But, one day, Ashitamaya found out his powers as the child of the devil and hence, realized that the world he is in is nothing but illusion. This rage gave him the powers to break free of the seal of the dimension and he is now out to find out his real parentage and seek revenge…  
  
As he was traveling in our world, he got to know from the villagers of what had actually happened: THE WAR BETWEEN GOOD & EVIL. After knowing his past, Ashitamaya swear to avenge for his parent and that is to:  
  
DESTROY THE 4 BEAST GODS.  
  
Knowing that he is not the gods' match now, he learnt how to break into other dimensions and began his quest. He traveled into many dimensions to challenge the masters there and defeated all of them. Finally, after many decades, he came across 4 worthy opponents, who are brothers of the 4 elements. They are, Mu, Shui, Huo and Tu. What followed were many days of battles until one day, Ashitamaya defeated the 4 brothers. However, Ashitamaya did not kill them but instead let them off. The 4 brothers, out of gratitude, pledged their Alliance towards Ashitamaya and from that day onwards, the 5 of them never left each other's side but worked together and fought many victorious battles. This made their bond very strong and unbreakable. After 150 years, the team have conquered up to 5 dimensions out of 7 and now, what is remain is the world of the Konan, Koutou, Sairou, and Houkan countries and the world of our Mikos.  
  
  
  
Taka: Hey, wait up Miaka!  
  
Miaka: Ohayo Taka!  
  
Taka: Ohayo Miaka. (Gave Miaka a peck on the cheeks)  
  
"WOOOOOOHHHHH………………."  
  
(Many students from Miaka's school saw this. Miaka is now outside of the school, going in, but stopped when Taka called her)  
  
Of many students who saw this scene, girls in it are glaring at Miaka, for having 'stolen' away one of the most handsome guys in the university campus opposite their school. On the other hand, guys are shooting glares too at Taka, for snatching away one of the most sought after girl in the college. (Miaka has grown to become a beauty now. But, she is still the same old glutton we know)  
  
Taka: Miaka, I will meet you outside your school when bell rings okay?  
  
Miaka: Hai! But I might be a little late because I need to go for rehearsal for our school's opening concert. (Miaka's school has just gone under renovation and since she is one of the belles in the school, the teachers asked for her help in the opening ceremony concert as compare.) Why don't you come and see me in the rehearsal since you are waiting for me?  
  
Taka: Okay then. I will go and see you in action! I got to go now. See you after school! (Gives another peck on the cheek)  
  
Miaka thoughts: I am so lucky to have Taka as my boyfriend after surviving from so many battles in and out of the book.  
  
In Taka's University Campus  
  
Lecturer: Today, we have a new student with us. (Goes to the door to ask the new student to come in.)  
  
Female Students: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! He is so bishonen!!!!!!! ………………. He is the son of the richest man among Japan, Korea, Taiwan and China! My Dream Boy!!!!! ………………..  
  
Taka: Oh my god!  
  
Lecturer: okay class, let's get settled down and welcome our new student, Mr. Horito Yamada. He has just come back to Japan from England, which he stayed there for 6 years. I hope that all of you would assist him in his studies if he has any queries. Now, let us have Horito to give us a brief introduction of himself. Horito, please…  
  
Horito: I am glad to be in this wonderful campus with so many charming ladies and gentlemen here. (All girls looking at him with puppy eyes) I hope to get acquitted with all of you as soon as possible and I look forward to studying in here.  
  
Lecturer: Well, Horito, you can seat beside Ms. Yukiko for the time being. (Yukiko was over cloud 8) Ms. Yukiko, can you please raise your hand up so Horito could see his seat?  
  
Horito walked over to the seat beside Yukiko and shot his charming smile to the girls. All of them were close to fainting. Taka was so shocked as Horito looked like, HOTOHORI and his wealth is also like Hotohori (sweat dropped when Taka face turns into the money face) After school, Taka decided to confront Horito but instead, Horito called out to him and asked him to meet him after school.  
  
After School  
  
Taka: Why did you ask me to come here?  
  
Horito: Don't you want to know who I am, Tamahome?  
  
Taka: What???????? How do you know who I am? Don't tell me you are Hotohori!  
  
Horito: Bingo! You are really a baka to take so long to figure out who I am. With my beauty like no women has, you should have recognized me long time ago!  
  
Taka sweat dropped at Horito's words: He is still as vain as ever… Haizzz 


	2. Finding The Rest

At Miaka's School  
  
Taka: Hie Miaka! (Shouted out loudly across the Auditorium)  
  
All girls: Its Taka!!!!!!!!! (Drooling again…)  
  
One of the girls spotted out that there is another guy beside Taka and told the others, who quickly ran towards them. Unfortunately, Miaka, who was also running towards Taka, got squashed under all the other girls' foots. When the girls got a clearer view of who is beside Taka, they nearly fainted! Cause Horito is flashing one of his charming smile again.  
  
Girl 1: Oh my god! He is so bishonen!!!!!!!!  
  
Girl 2: He is the son of the wealthiest man among Japan, Taiwan, China and Korea!  
  
Girl 3: My Prince Charming!  
  
With that, all the girls came charging at Horito, whom quickly ran for his life. While Taka actually stopped the girls and said that he would help them date Horito if they give him $$$ (With that, Taka received a head butt from Miaka! Hahahaha)  
  
After all the fuss  
  
Miaka: I really cannot believe that Suzaku allowed you to be reincarnated into MY WORLD!  
  
Hotohori: Well, the fact is, not only I am the only one who got to be reincarnated here, the others too!  
  
Taka & Miaka: WHAT???  
  
Hotohori: Don't be so shocked! After all, is not that Suzaku gives special privileges to emperors.  
  
Taka & Miaka: Sore wa wakarimashita… (I understood that)  
  
Miaka: You mean you saw the rest of the seishis already?  
  
Hotohori: So far, I have seen all of them, except Tasuki and Nuriko.  
  
Miaka: Then, we must find them as soon as possible, so that we can have a gathering. (Said in an enthusiastic tone.)  
  
Taka thoughts: So that she can have a gathering of food too I think… Miaka is Miaka… hiazzzzz.  
  
Miaka: So, where are you living at now Hotohori? And, where are the others?  
  
Hotohori: Oh, I am just living in a small apartment. Why not I bring you two to find the rest of them and we shall gather at my house for some food, Miaka? (Looks around but Miaka is nowhere to be found) Miaka????  
  
Taka: She is gone already, at the mention of food.  
  
Hotohori sweat drops: But, how does she know where to find them?  
  
Both Hotohori and Taka sweat drop… Haizzzzz.  
  
~*! ~*! ~*! ~*! ~*! ~*! ~*! ~*! ~*! ~*! ~*! ~*! ~*! ~*! ~*! ~*! ~*! ~*! ~*! *! ~*! ~*! 


End file.
